Melodies of Arendelle
by Lumiechelle
Summary: A young girl enters the kingdom of Arendelle, three years after Elsas coronation. All she wants is a better life after escaping her poor and oppressed home country. When she befriends Anna, Kristoff and a man named Peter, everything seems to be going well. But soon, the kingdom is in danger again...
1. Chapter 1

The morning sun was rising above the kingdom of Arendelle. The ships docked at the Fjord. Only one ship was still over half an hour away, but Melody could already spot the towers of the castle. She climbed out off her hiding place, one of the life boats, and entered the inside of the ship through a window. She looked around, to see a deeply sleeping and snorring young woman. Her eyes were hidden underneath a blindfold. Melody had spent the last six days on board of this ship as a stowaway, longing to leave her birth place Tuaris and get a fresh new start. She was dirt poor, which had a lot to do with the Queen of Tuaris being greedy and selfish. But she had heard of Arendelles loving and peaceful Queen Elsa and her sister, Princess Anna.

Melody giggled and tip toed over to the wardrobe. Her own, plain dress had been soiled by sea water last night and she couldn't enter the glamorous kingdom without something fitting to wear. She pulled out a dress in the colours of a summer sunset, which matched her waist long, black braid, her dark brown eyes and her slightly tanned skin. She quickley changed into it and to her luck the woman did not wake up. Melody loved risky situations anyway. Smiling she took a large hat, big enough to cover all of her hair and a fan, to hide her face. She also took some of the jewelry and a black pair of high heels and put some eyeshadown, mascara and lipstick on to disguise herself as Baroness Aurelia of Tuaris, niece of the Queen of Tuaris, who, as Melody had learned, didn't leave her bed before eight o'clock and it was only six. She went on board and looked around.

"Ah, your grace!"

She turned around to see the captain approaching her. "We'll arrive in half an hour!"

"Thank you." she said. The captain gave her a questioning look and Melody remembered, that the real Aurelia wasn't quite as polite."Well! Now go back to your work!" she ordered. The man bowed in front of her and went back to the steering wheel. Melody suddenly heard the loud voice of the real Baroness. "Oh, no! She must have gotten up earlier, because we are arriving!" she turned to the door. "Excuse me, captain. But I, um, I've got to change my clothes. They aren't fit for such a celebration!" She ran back down and looked for a place to hide. She did indeed spotted a closet at the end of the corridor. She rushed over as she heard the noble womans obnoxious voice. Just as the Baroness came around the corner, Melody had disappeared inside the clothes.

"And if I remember correctly, the Princess is in love with an ice salesman. Wonder where she found him! Also, I've heard she dumped Prince Hans of the souther Isles for that man. Can you believe it? But what do I care? The worst part is still, that the Queen has wicked powers!"

"Yes, my lady." the servant, who was with her said.

"But what else can I do? My aunt was too much of a coward to go herself."

The two passed, but Melody waited a little longer before she left the closet and went back to the Baronesses room, climbed through the window and back into the life boat. Now all she had to do was wait.


	2. Little Makeover

Excited, Anna watched the ships entering the kingdom. Many guest were coming, but Anna only cared about a small boat, which slowly came closer. When the boat finally reached the port, she ran towards it, reached her arms out and hugged the tall, blond man that left it.

"Woah!" Kristoff shouted, as his girlfriend embraced him, causing them to spin a few feet. "Anna!" he said smiling.

"Finally!" she gave him a kiss on his forehead. "I thought those two weeks would never be over!"

"Hey, it's fine." he said gently. "I've missed you too? How did things go?"

"Well, fine, I guess." Anna said. They started to walk back to the castle. "Elsa is a bit nervous, it's the first time so many foreign guest are coming, since... you know."

Kristoff nodded. "Everything will work out..." he mumbled and Anna smiled. "Where's Sven?"

Anna gestured over to the reindeer, who was happily eating a bucket full of carrots, when the couple walked over to him.

"Hey, buddy!" Kristoff said and Sven looked up, before happily nuzzeling his best friends face. "Woah, hey!" ristoff laughed as he petted Svens head. "I missed you as well!" Then he looked up and his eyes became bigger. Anna noticed and giggled.

"Do you like it?" she asked. "Elsa has made them just for our special occasion."

In front of the castle stood four huge ice figures potraying Anna, Sven, Olaf and himself. "My girlfriends, my best buddy, myself...and a snow man...made out of ice. That's it, now I can die happily." he said. "Beautifzl! But, why didn't she make one of herselve?"

"Oh, she thought it would seem pretentious." Anna said. "Come on, now. The guest will arrive soon."

* * *

Melody looked around. Arendelle was indeed a beautiful kingdom and nothing like the grey and gloomy Tuaris. Still dressed in the clothes of the Baroness, she went around a corner into a dark alleyway. As soon as she was certain nobody saw her, she removed the hat from her head.

_Can't risk to get caught, so let's modify our dress a little._

She put both of her hands together and when she opened them, she held a hair band made out of a plant stem. She touched it lightly with one indes finger and a red rose bloomed out of it. She put it on her head. Then she did the same with the dress. She rippid of the sleeves so her dress was now sleeve-and strapless. Then she replaced them with ivy tendrills. She added a belt made of tendrills and another, dark red rose to her neckline. She opened her braid, revealing waist long, wavy black hair.

"Well, then. I could almost pass for a princess," she said smiling. Luckily she possed those strange plant magic. She remembered the Baronesses words, She said the Queen of Arendelle had "icked powers". Of course, in Tuaris magic was frowned upon, another reason to leave for Melody. Maybe the Queens magic was of the same origin as her own. Melody wanted to meet her and find out.


	3. How The Lady Met The Guard

Peter looked at the bright ground, as the words of his king echoed through his mind:" Don't forget! We can't afford any screw ups. Our kingdoms reputation has already been tarnished!" He knew that, but he wondered whether King Augusts fears weren't a bit over the top. Sure, what the traitor had done to Queen Elsa and Princess Anna was horrible, but was there really any reason for them not to welcome us here?

He sighed and kept walking towards the castle, where his King was already waiting for him. "I wonder if the Queen is as beautiful as everyone says?" He smiled to himself, knowing what King August had planned for her. Surely, she'd be more than happy to-

But his thoughts were interrupted, as he crushed into a young woman in front of him.

"He!" she cried, as she fell to the ground.

"Oh, why wouldn't you look where you're going?!" He yelled until his sky blue eyes met her emerald eyes. Then he looked at fine red silk gown. and precious jewels "Oh, I didn't see you. I'm sorry, my lady!" he said, bowed in front of her and offered her his Hand.

"Yes. I forgive you!" she said and took the hand to stand up.

"My lady, may I ask why you are not at the palace? The Gala starts in an hour?"

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing...I came here to Arendelle all by myself. No servants or other nobility...I have no idea where the palace is."

"Um," Peter gently turned the girl around. "Try this one!" he said and pointed at Arendelle palacve.

"Oh...whoops. My bad, I'm so clumsy." The girl said smiling.

"That's alright. I was just about to go there. May take you there?"

"I'd be delighted!"

He hooked his arm into hers and they both walked up to the palace. While doing so, Peter decided to ask the mysterious girl a few questins.

"What is your name, by the way?" he asked.

"My name? Melody. Lady Melody of..."She glanced down at the rose on her neckline. "Rose...blossom...Roseblossarium."

"Um? Roselossarium?"

"No! Rossom. Yes, that's how its pronounced, but the way we write it, you'd pronounce it Roseblossarium."

"Alright. Weird, your accent sound like Tuaris..."

"Well, my grandfather was from there."

* * *

"Where is he?!" King Augusts voice boomed through the castle of Arendella.

"Who?" the maid, who had the mission to serve him, asked.

"My confidant and assistant, Peter."

"Well, he said he'd be away for a walk, your majesty."

August sighed deeply. "But the party will start soon. Ugh, what will the Queen say?"

"Oh, Queen Elsa will understand, your majesty. I'm sure she will."

August nodded. "I sure hope you're right, my dear."

The King looked out of the window, trying to see his brother, but instead he merely caught the light green eye of his own reflection.

He was a man around 36 years old. His reddish-brown hair and beard was already graying. He wouldn't get younger and now that he saw his reflection once again he knew he just had to marry. Or he'd become to old for heirs.

* * *

Melody closely looked at the man beside her. He was a tall young guy with curly raven hair, sky blue eyes and a ivory pale skin. He was well built and very handsome. But still, his face had something else...something wild and predator like. Melody had no idea about men, but he seemed like the kind of guy she'd think of as interesting. At least not such a bore, like the upper crust of Tuaris. Not that she had known them well, but you hear about things when you work as a delivery girl for royals.

"So, how is your name?" she asked him. He looked at her.

"My name is Peter, I'm the King Augusts confidant, guard and advisor."

"King August...of the southern Isles?"

Peter sighed and nodded. "Yes. I see you've heard about us. Nothing good, I assume."

"Well," Melody put her hands behind her back and looked up to the now dark sky. "I've heard about the treacherous Prince who tried to kill the Queen and Princess of Arendelle to become it's King."

Peter nodded and looked at the ground. "Yes, they send him back to us and his brothers decided, not to execute him like a commoner commiting the same crime, but to, well, ground him for ever you might say."

"A bit cruel, don't you think?" She looked at him.

"No!" he said sternly, but Melody merely shook her head. "Anyway, the King is here to tighten the bonds between our kingdoms. Arendelle would be a powerful partner in both, trading and war, so-"

"War?!" Melody stopped walking and looked at him in disbelieve. "So that is why you're here? They are supposed to help you with some war?"

Peter rolled his eyes." No! Just in case our kingdom is threatened. After all, that could also mean a threat to Arendelle and with a strong ally-"

But Melody had enough. Sticking her nose up and imitating the way noble women spoke, she said:" Enough! I don't want to listen about wars and your silly, barbaric plans!"

Peter first shot her a cold look, then he bowed to her. "Yes, my lady."Then he walked on and before Melody started to follow him again, she giggled quietly. It seemed like was a better Lady than she had thought.

They kept walking back to the palace.

* * *

"Finally, there you are!" August scolded his guard, as he finally reached his Kings room. "The Gala starts in ten minutes and we can't afford being late!"

Peter smiled at him mischieviously. "Colm down, your Majesty, no reason to stress yourself."

"No? Well, excuse me, but I have to impress the Queen in every way. After what Hans did we just can't afford giving our country a bad name?"

"I guess, but remember, women don't like stuffy, old fashioned men!" Peter pointed out.

"Peter, what do you know about what women like?"

"More than you!" Peter grinned and walked over to August. "Just stay relaxed. Be kind, polite but sincere. And don't just propose tonight! After Hans, they'd be suspicious!"

August nodded. "You're right. The big feast will take a whole week, enough time to prepare everything." August said calmly. wonder if the Queen is as beautiful as the winter itself. They say nothing compares to her looks."

"Really?" Peter asked. "Well then, I can't wait to meet this Queen, Elsa."


End file.
